Cross County, Arkansas
Cross County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,870. The county seat is Wynne. Cross County is Arkansas's 53rd county, formed on 15 November 1862 and named for Confederate Colonel David C. Cross, a political leader in the area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.0%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 49 * U.S. Highway 64 * Highway 1 * Highway 42 * Highway 75 Adjacent counties * Poinsett County (north) * Crittenden County (east) * St. Francis County (south) * Woodruff County (west) * Jackson County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] At the 2000 United States Census, there were 19,526 people, 7,391 household, and 5,447 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 per square mile (12/km²). There were 8,030 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 74.80% White, 23.70% Black or African American, 0.23% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,391 households of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.20% were married couples living together, 14.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.60 and the average family size was 3.07. 27.80% of the population were under the age of 18, 8.50% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.40 males. The median household income was $29,362 and the median family income was $34,044. Males had a median income of $27,880 and females $20,133. The per capita income for the county was $15,726. About 16.40% of families and 19.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.90% of those under age 18 and 17.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Cherry Valley * Hickory Ridge * Parkin * Wynne (county seat) Unincorporated communities * Levesque * Twist * Wittsburg * Vanndale Townships * Bedford (small part of Wynne) * Brushy Lake * Coldwater * Ellis * Fair Oaks * Hickory Ridge (Hickory Ridge) * Mitchell (Cherry Valley) * Searcy * Smith * Twist * Tyronza (Parkin) * Wynne (most of Wynne) See also * List of lakes in Cross County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Cross County, Arkansas References External links * Cross County Historical Society Category:Cross County, Arkansas Category:1862 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1862